Złoty trójkąt/I/04
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ IV. SEKRET ESSARESA. — Koralia — mateczka Koralia ukryta w tym domu, który napadli jej wrogowie. W pierwszej chwili przyszło mu do głowy, że równie jak on sam dostała się przypadkiem do wnętrza tego tajemniczego budynku, po chwili jednak odrzuci tę myśl jako zbyt nieprawdopodobną. W jakiż bowiem sposób mogłoby się jej to udać? A jeśli to nie przypadek, to co ona tutaj robi? Wszystkie te pytania kłębiły się w głowie kapitana, który nie umiał na nie znaleźć odpowiedzi, zahypnotyzowany formalnie ściągniętą grozą twarzyczką Koralii. Z dołu dał się słyszeć drugi krzyk, jeszcze przeraźliwszy niż pierwszy i Patrycyusz zobaczył nogi ofiary drgające z bólu ponad płomieniem ogniska. Ale tym razem nie spieszył już na pomoc, wstrzymany obecnością Koralii. Nie chciał się narażać, nie wiedząc, czy Koralia nie będzie potrzebowała jego obrony. — Spocząć — zakomenderował przywódca. — Odsuńcie go od ognia. Przypuszczam, że ta nauczka wystarczy. I zbliżając się do związanego rzekł: — No i cóż, mój drogi, co powiesz? Jak ci się to podoba? A ty wiesz przecież, żeśmy dopiero zaczęli. Pamiętaj Essares, że jeżeli nie przemówisz, nie cofniemy się przed niczem, ale przygrzejemy cię tak, że ci się zrobi bardzo ciepło. No więc zgoda, co? Powiesz? Przywódca zaklął straszliwie: — Co? Co takiego? Nie będziesz mówił? Ale słuchajże uparty hultaju, czy ty się nie oryentujesz ci mógł dać tutaj jakąkolwiek pomoc? Twoja służba? Portyer i lokaj to moi ludzie. Udzieliłem im właśnie ośmiu dni urlopu. Już ich tutaj niema. Pokojówka? Kucharka? Mieszkają w drugiem skrzydle tego domu, a sam mi nieraz mówiłeś, że stąd tam nic nie słychać. No i któżby jeszcze? Twoja żona? Ależ ona śpi już spokojnie i zdaleka od tego pokoju i nic nie słyszała. Szymon, twój stary sekretarz? związaliśmy go mocno w chwili, kiedy nam otwierał bramę. Aha, zresztą a propos Szymona Bournef... Mężczyzna z czarnym wąsem zapytał: — O co chodzi? — Bournef, czy sekretarz dobrze zamknięty! — W loży portyera. — Czy wiesz gdzie się znajduje pokój pani domu?... — Trafię według wskazówek udzielonych mi poprzednio. — Idźcież więc tam wszyscy i przyprowadźcie tutaj panią i sekretarza. Czterej mężczyźni wyszli z sali, a zaledwie zniknęli, przywódca bandy pochylił się żywo nad swoją ofiarą i rzekł: — Oto jesteśmy sami, Essares. O to mi właśnie w sytuacyi? Jak widzę, to się łudzisz jeszcze jakiemiś nadziejami. Masz źle w głowie chyba. Któżby chodziło. Skorzystajmy z tej chwili. Pochylił się niżej i mówił tak cicho, że Belval z najwyższym trudem pochwytał jego słowa. — Ci ludzie to są idyoci, któremi kieruję według mojej woli i którym nie zdradzam nawet drobnej części moich planów. Tymczasem wy dwaj, Essares, możemy się doskonale porozumieć. Nie chciałeś tego przyznać, i oto do czego cię to doprowadziło. Dajże spokój, stary, porzuć twój niedorzeczny upór i nie rozdrażniaj mnie niepotrzebnie. Schwytaliśmy cię w pułapkę, jesteś bezsilny, pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek środka obrony. Więc zamiast narażać się na tortury, które i tak wkońcu złamią twoją wolę, ugodź się ze mną lepiej. Równy podział. Czy dobrze? Zawrzyjmy pokój. Ja ci dam udział w moim interesie, a ty mnie przyjmiesz do swego. Zjednoczeni zwyciężymy niechybnie. Więc odpowiadaj: tak czy nie. Wyjął knebel z ust Essaresa i nadsłuchiwał. Tym razem Patrycyusz nie dosłyszał słów wymówionych przez ofiarę. Ale w tej samej chwili tamten drugi zawołał z gniewem: — Co? Co takiego? Co takiego mi proponujesz? Wiesz, że ty jesteś dość bezczelny. Mnie proponować coś podobnego. Możesz to zaofiarować Bournefowi, albo jego towarzyszom. Ale mnie, mnie pułkownikowi Fakhi. O, nie mój drogi. Ja mam trochę lepszy apetyt. Godzę się na podział, ale jałmużny od ciebie nie potrzebuję. Patrycyusz słuchał chciwie, nie tracąc jednocześnie z oczu Koralii, której twarz wykrzywiona trwogą wyrażała tosamo gorączkowe zainteresowanie. Zarazem kapitan patrzył uważnie na ofiarę, którą lustro, umieszczone ponad kominkiem odbijało częściowo. Był to mężczyzna, około lat 50-ciu, kompletnie łysy, o twarzy tłustej, nosie wydatnym, o głęboko osadzonych czarnych oczach pod gęstemi brwiami i gęstej, siwiejącej brodzie. Ubrany był w aksamitny szlafrok i domowe pantofle, Fizyognomia tego człowieka zdradzała silną wolę, energię i jakąś niezwykłą gwałtowność. — To syn Wschodu — skonstatował Patrycyusz. — Widywałem w Egipcie i Turcyi podobne fiayognomie. Zresztą nazwiska wszystkich tych indywiduów, pułkownik Fakhi, Mustafa, Bournef, Essares, ich akcent mowy, ich cały sposób bycia, fizyognomie, i wszystko to przypominało brzegi Bosforu i bazary, Adryanopola. Były to stanowczo typy Lewantynów, ale Lewantynów, którzy swoje korzenie zapuścili w Paryżu. Essares-bej — nazwisko to nie było obcem Patrycyuszowi. Wiedział, że tak się nazywa pewien wybitny finansista. Ale za drzwiami dały się znowu słyszeć hałaśliwe głosy. Gwałtownym ruchem otwarto drzwi i ukazali się w nich owi czterej mężczyźni. Ciągnęli oni związanego człowieka, którego rzucili na podłogę. — Oto stary Szymon — zawołał Bournef. — A żona? — zapytał żywo pułkownik. Mam nadzieję, żeście ją znaleźli. — Właśnie, że nie. — Nie? Jakto, uciekła? — Przez okno. — Ścigać ją, natychmiast. Ona musi być w ogrodzie. Przypominacie sobie, niedawno pies szczekał. — A jeżeli uciekła? — W jaki sposób? — Przez boczną furtkę. — Niemożliwe, to niepodobna. — Dlaczego? — Ponieważ od wielu lat te drzwi nie otwierają się nigdy. Nawet niema do nich klucza. — A choćby tak było — rzekł Bournef, ale my jednak nie możemy urządzać pościgu z latarkami i alarmować całej dzielnicy po to tylko, żeby znaleźć jedną kobietę. — No tak, ale ta kobieta... Pułkownik Fakhi zaklął wściekły przez zęby i zwrócił się następnie do swego jeńca. — Masz szczęście stary nicponiu. Oto już drugi raz dzisiaj wymyka mi się z rąk twoja pieszczotka. Czy ci opowiedziała o tamtej historyi. Ach co za dyabli przynieśli nam tego kapitana... Już ja go odnajdę i zapłaci mi drogo za swoją nieproszoną interwencyę. Patrycyusz zacisnął pięści w bezsilnym gniewie. Zrozumiał teraz. Mateczka Korali ukrywała się w swoim własnym domu i spoglądała teraz na straszliwą walkę, podjętą przeciw jej mężowi. — Jej mąż, jej mąż! — pomyślał Patrycyusz i zadrżał cały. Wszelkie wątpliwości pod tym względem usuwały słowa dalsze pułkownika. — Tak, mój stary. Muszę ci wyznać: twoja żona mi się nadzwyczajnie podoba. I chociaż wymknęła mi się dzisiaj popołudniu, miałem nadzieję, że załatwiwszy interes z tobą, z nią będę mógł pomówić o sprawach daleko przyjemniejszych, nie wspominając już o tem, że byłaby ona dla mnie drogocennym zastawem, i że nie oddałbym ci jej aż dopiero po kompletnem dotrzymaniu naszej umowy. I tybyś nie skrewił, Essares, bo ty ją kochasz namiętnie, tę twoją Koralię. No i przyznaję ci, masz dobry gust. Szybko przekręcił kontakt elektryczny i zapalił lampkę, która oblała jasnem światłem portret Koralii, wiszący na ścianie. — Królowa tego domu, czarodziejka, bóstwo. — Królewska perła z skarbca bankiera Essaresa. Jakże piękna. Musi się podziwiać delikatne rysy jej twarzy, czystość owalu i tę szyję łabędzią, i te okrągłe ramiona. Essares, mówię ci mój stary, że tam, w naszych krajach, niema odaliski, którą wartoby porównać z twoją Koralią. Z twoją, a wkrótce moją. Bo już ja ją odnajdę. O Koralio, Koralio. Patrycyusz spojrzał na młodą kobietę i zdawało mu się, że rumieniec wstydu czerwieni jej policzki. Sam zaś on przy każdem słowie pułkownika drżał z oburzenia i gniewu. Już sam ten fakt, że Koralia jest żoną innego sprawiał mu ból dotkliwy. A teraz ból potęgował się jeszcze uczuciem bezsilnej wściekłości, gdy słyszał, jak Fakhi wyrażał się o niej niby o jakiejś ściganej zwierzynie, która ma przypaść w udziale silniejszemu. Jednocześnie zaś kapitan zadawał sobie pytanie dlaczego Koralia pozostała tutaj w tej sali. Przypuściwszy, że nie mogła wydostać się z ogrodu, nic jej wszakże nie mogło przeszkodzić w udaniu się do drugiego skrzydła domu, gdzie mogła otworzyć jakiekolwiek okno i zawezwać pomocy. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiła? — Najwidoczniej nie kocha swego męża. Gdyby go kochała, stawiłaby czoło wszystkim niebezpieczeństwom, aby go tylko obronić. A tak musiała asystować w milczeniu przy scenie tortur i słuchać jęków męczonego męża. — No dosyć głupstw — krzyknął pułkownik, odwracając się od portretu. Koralio, ty będziesz moją najcudniejszą nagrodą, ale trzeba na to zasłużyć. Do czynu, towarzysze, skończmy z naszym przyjacielem. Na początek posuńmy go o dziesięć centymetrów. Parzy trochę, hę, Essares? Ale to jest do zniesienia. Poczekaj trochę, mój miły przyjacielu, poczekaj. Uwolnił z więzów prawe ramię jeńca i ustawił przy niem mały stoliczek, na którym leżał ołówek i kawałek papieru. — Oto przybory potrzebne do pisania. Jeżeli knebel przeszkadza ci mówić, pisz. Ty wiesz przecież o co chodzi. Kilka liter i będziesz wolny. Zgadzasz się? Nie? Towarzysze, dziesięć centymetrów, bliżej... Następnie, zwracając się do leżącego na ziemi człowieka, rzekł: — Tobie, Szymonie, nie zrobimy nic złego. Wiemy, żeś przywiązany do swojego, pana, ale że nie wtajemniczał cię on w żadne ze swoich sekretnych spraw. Zresztą pewny jestem, że będziesz milczał jak grób, bo słowo oskarżenia przeciwko nam będzie jednocześnie zgubą Essaresa. Rozumiemy się, nieprawdaż? No i cóż, nie odpowiadasz? Może oni ci za mocno ścisnęli sznurkiem gardło. Poczekaj, pozwolę ci zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza. Tortura Essaresa znowu się rozpoczęła. Z ust jego wydobywały się głuche jęki, tłumione przez knebel. — A, do kaduka — rzekł Patrycyusz — czyż pozwolimy, ażeby oni go tutaj upiekli jak kurczę na rożnie? Utkwił wzrok w Koralii. Nie ruszała się z miejsca. Twarz miała ściągniętą konwulsyjnie, zmienioną prawie nie do poznania, ale oczu nie odrywała od straszliwego widoku. — Jeszcze pięć centymetrów — krzyknął pułkownik. Rozkaz został natychmiast wykonany. Ofiara jęknęła tak żałośnie, że Patrycyusz poczuł się wstrząśnięty do głębi. — Jeszcze pięć centymetrów — zabrzmiał rozkaz. Po drwili pułkownik zawołał: — No, stary, zaczynasz pisać? Nie, nie chcesz? Jeszcze masz nadzieję? Może myślisz, że ci pomoże twoja żona? E, mój drogi, ona jest zadowolona, jeżeli się wymknęła sama cało. Więc co, czy ty sobie kpisz ze mnie? Ogarnięty jakimś szałem wściekłości wrzasnął: — Włóżcie mu nogi w ogień. Tak, żebyśmy poczuli raz dobrze spaleniznę. No, czekaj mój poczciwcze. Jeszcze ja ci pokażę inna sztuczkę. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnął z kamizelki sztylet, który rozbłysnął tysiącami iskier w świetle lamp elektrycznych. Z dzikim okrzykiem rzucił się pułkownik na Essaresa. Pomimo, że ruch ten był błyskawicznie szybkim, Essares zdołał go uprzedzić. Rozległ się huk wystrzału rewolwerowego. Sztylet wypadł z rąk pułkownika. — Przez chwilę Fakhi trwał nieruchomo z ręką zawieszoną w powietrzu, błędnym wzrokiem, jak gdyby nie pojmując co się stało. Dopiero po chwili padł całym swym ciężarem na Essaresa, w chwili, kiedy ten mierzył do drugiego ze wspólników. — A, łotr, łotr, zabił mnie. Nie zauważyłem... musiał wyjąć rewolwer z szuflady stolika. Ale to i twoja zguba, Essares. Przewidziałem wszystko. Jeżeli nie powrócę tej nocy, prezydent policyi otrzyma list, dowiedzą się o twojej zdradzie, o twoich projektach. Nędzniku, zabiłeś mnie. Wybełkotał jeszcze kilka niezrozumiałych słów i całym ciężarem osunął się na ziemię. Nie żył już. Rewelacya przedśmiertna zapowiadająca wysłanie listu, który widocznie oskarżał w równej mierze napastników jak i ich ofiarę, spowodowała chwilę osłupienia. Bournef rozbroił Essaresa, ten jednakowoż korzystając z tego, że nikt już nie przytrzymuje krzesła zdołał rozwiązać nogi. Trup leżał na dywanie w kałuży krwi. Obok nieruchoma postać Szymona. Essares napół jeszcze przywiązany do krzesła za ręce, płonącemi oczyma spoglądał na swoich czterech wrogów, którzy snąć w tej chwili nie wiedzieli co im właściwie czynić należy. Bournef, którego tamci trzej zapytywali wzrokiem o poradę, zdawał się być człowiekiem zdecydowanym na wszystko. Był to mężczyzna krępy, mniej elegancko ubrany aniżeli pułkownik i mniej autorytatywny, zdawał się jednakowoż posiadać więcej spokoju i zimnej krwi. O pułkownika wspólnicy jego przestali się zupełnie troszczyć. W grze, którą grali, stawka była zbyt wysoką, aby mogli tracić czas na próżne opłakiwanie nieboszczyka. Nareszcie Bournef powziął decyzyę. Kilku krokami znalazł się przy krześle, na którem złożył kapelusz z popielatego filcu, i wyjął z tego kapelusza zwitek, na widok którego Patrycyusz Belval zadrżał. Była to delikatna, jedwabna czerwona taśma, identycznie podobna do tej, którą uduszono Mustafę Rowalowa. Bournef rozwinął te taśmę, stwierdził na kolanie jej solidność, następnie powróciwszy do Essaresa obwinął mu nią szyję. Przedtem wyjął mu z ust knebel... — Essares — rzekł ze spokojem, w którym było więcej siły aniżeli w uniesieniu i drwinach pułkownika — Essares, nie będę cię męczył. Tortury, to metoda, która wstręt we mnie budzi i nie chcę się do niej uciekać. Wiesz dobrze co czynić przystoi. I ja także wiem co mam zrobić. Jedno twoje słowo — jeden mój gest i wszystko będzie skończone. To słowo, które masz wypowiedzieć, to tak, lub nie. Ten gest, który ja wykonam, po wysłuchaniu twej odpowiedzi to albo zdjęcie więzów z twoich rąk, albo... Przerwał na kilka sekund, poczem oświadczył: — Albo silniejsze pociągnięcie tej zaręczam ci mocnej taśmy, to znaczy twoja śmierć. Patrycyusz znowu utkwił badawczy wzrok w mateczce Koralii, gotów każdej chwili do interwencyi, gdyby spostrzegł w niej coś innego oprócz biernego przerażenia. Ale zachowanie się młodej kobiety nie zmieniło się w niczem. Widocznie nie chciała stawiać oporu najgorszym ewentualnościom. Nie zamierzała bronić swego męża w obliczu grożącej mu śmierci. Patrycyusz postanowił zatem czekać. — Zgadzamy się na to wszyscy towarzysze — rzekł Bournef do wszystkich wspólników. — Najzupełniej. — Przyjmujecie na siebie część odpowiedzialności?... — Przyjmujemy. — A zatem, Essares, tak czy nie? — Tak. Powstał radosny szmer. Napastnicy odetchnęli z ulgą, a Bournef pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. — A, zgadzasz się? Najwyższy czas. Byłeś już jedną nogą na tamtym świecie. Nie zdejmując taśmy z szyi Essaresa, Bournef ciągnął dalej: — Dobrze. Przemówisz nareszcie. Ale ja cię znam i twoja odpowiedź mnie zadziwia. Sam mówiłem do pułkownika, że obawa przed śmiercią nie wydrze ci z ust twojej tajemnicy. — Czyżbym się mylił? Essares odparł: — Ani śmierć ani tortury. — Więc chyba chcesz nam coś innego zaproponować? — Tak jest. — Co takiego, czegoby warto wysłuchać? — Sadzę. Proponowałem to samo przed kwadransem pułkownikowi, kiedyście stąd wyszli. Ale on chciał was wyprowadzić w pole i pertraktować ze mną o współudział w mojej tajemnicy i dlatego nie zgodził się na moją propozycyę. — A dlaczegóżbym ja miał ją przyjąć? — Ponieważ ty zrozumiesz to, czego on nie chciał zrozumieć. — Zatem to jakaś transakcya, nieprawdaż? — Rzeczywiście. — Pieniężna? — Tak jest. Bournef wzruszył ramionami. — Może jakie głupie kilka tysięcy? I ty sobie wyobrażasz, że my będziemy równie naiwni. Pomyśl tylko Essares, my przecież prawie, że znamy ten twój cenny sekret. — Wiecie na czem ten sekret polega, ale nie umiecie się nim posługiwać. — Wpadniemy i na to. — Nigdy w życiu. — A jednak tak. Twoja śmierć ułatwi nam poszukiwania. — Moja śmierć? Za kilka godzin dzięki denuncyacyi pułkownika wszyscy będziecie schwytani za kołnierz, wobec czego trudno wam będzie przedsięwziąć jakiekolwiek poszukiwania. Właściwie nie macie obecnie wyboru, a właściwie wybierać tylko możecie, albo pieniądze, które wam proponuję, albo więzienie. — A jeżeli się zgodzimy, wypłacisz nam natychmiast? — W tej chwili. — Ta kwota jest tam? — Tak jest. — Może to jakaś mizerna sumka? — Nie, to daleko więcej, niż się spodziewać możecie. O wiele więcej. — Ile? — Cztery miliony.